Twisted Fate
by sdrlana21
Summary: Missing the feel of her soft and gentle hand he looked at her. Why had he not noticed it before? He had developed feeling for Hermione. That's why his anger got the better of him, but he still had no right to have treated her in such a way. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. This caused her took take in a sharp breath.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She was sobbing on the hard, cold balcony trying to avoid everyone. She couldn't believe the turn of events. She thought that tonight would be perfect, only to find it completely ruined. Gathering up her Gryffindor courage to rummage through her purse and find her mirror. Staring at her reflection she couldn't bring herself to think about how much preparation went into her outfit and make-up. She cast a spell that Ginny had shown her to fix her make-up and hair. She couldn't do anything about her eyes; they were still all red and puffy. Taking a deep breath in to calm herself and willed it to go away quicker.

"So much for all the work I went through." She moaned aloud, and was not aware that she was no longer alone.

"Now Miss Granger, I wouldn't say that." He let his presence known to her. She turned hearing a familiar deep voice from behind her spoke. She turned around so quickly that she actually bumped into him.

"Fred? What are you doing here?" she sniffled.

"Merlin Hermione, how'd you know it was me?" He looked at her pink nose and watery eyes.

"Well, because George wouldn't leave Angelina's side and because your eyes have a slight greener tint to them compared to George's plus…" She stopped herself she almost told Fred about her crush on him. Stupid, you're supposed to be the brightest witch of my age and I almost go blurting out personal stuff like that. The only person that knew about that was Ginny and that was because she saw her diary on 'accident'.

"Plus… are you going to finish that sentence? Never thought I'd see the day where Hermione couldn't think of a word." He teased and put his arm around her shoulder.

She hoped that he could feel or her heart thumping through her chest, she was pretty sure if he were to get any closer she would start stuttering. But she could smell him, he smelled like cologne and the Quidditch field. She unknowingly leaned closer to him feeling his radiating heat making her have this queasy feeling in her stomach. Fred looked down at her and gave her a dashing smile that made her heart stop and speed up really fast. Did he know what he did to her? No, he couldn't Ginny promised and she never broke a promise.

"So are you going to tell me why you were crying or do I have to force it out of you?" He asked raising one of his brows at her.

"Some people ruined my night…" she started.

"Weasel?" Fred thought.

"No, Malfoy didn't do anything." She confirmed and giggled at the fact that was his first thought.

"Well?" He said getting curious as to what had cause sweet little Hermione to cry.

"Fred, I don't want to bore you with my issues, they aren't that big a deal anyhow." She tried to lie and say they weren't bothering her anymore.

"Hermione I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to hear what had happened." He told her.

"Okay, but I warned you." She told him. She began to tell him about how Ron reacted to her date being Viktor Krum. Then she went on to tell him how Viktor had tried to take advantage of her and she only got away because Harry had caught him even though Harry had no idea that he was trying to force her into having sex, especially not in a carriage for her first time.

"What!? What do you mean he tried to take advantage you Hermione?" He said as his anger rose and face turned tomato red, from rage. Fred was fighting the urge to use all the unforgivable curses on the wizard. He pressed his forehead to her and she instantly burned to the color scarlet.

"Fred? Could you, could you umm… maybe not tell anybody about this." She shied away from him. He snapped his head back towards her, and murmured to himself. Fred didn't want to grant Viktor the choice of getting away with harming her. He growled at her, not happy with the situation he was put in.

"Fine!" he all but yelled aloud.

"Why are you so angry?" She cried.

"Because Mione. Your letting him get away with it!" He started to yell at her. He didn't mean to startle her any more than she already was. Tears forming in her eyes she started to feel worse having the man of her dreams yell at her after such a traumatic experience. He saw her get up and run away from him. He knew he had made things worse for her and it made him feel like a true git.

Chasing her down, he caught up to her at the entrance to Gryffindor's common room. When he reached her she turned around and smacked him across the face. He would have been taken back by her action but knew that he had deserved it she had confided in him and he only made things worse. She looked surprised in herself as if she couldn't believe what she had just done. She reached up to Fred's face and saw the red imprint on his cheek. He slightly flinched at her touched but didn't move away. She lightly caressed the mark and dropped her hand to her side.

Missing the feel of her soft and gentle hand he looked at her. Why had he not noticed it before? He had developed feeling for Hermione. That's why his anger got the better of him, but he still had no right to have treated her in such a way. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. This caused her took take in a sharp breath.

"Let's get you to bed." He told her as he led her into the common room.

"I'm sorry." She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Don't apologize Hermione, I deserved it." He told her in a serious voice.

"But I really am." She retorted.

"Fine. Let's agree to disagree because I fear we will get nowhere arguing over this." He exasperated.

Hermione pulled out one of her muggle books by Nicolas Sparks, The Notebook. He gave a questioning look but decided not to ask. He began to ponder if she had already read the book before. Probably she read so often she could probably recite the entire library. He chuckled to himself. Hermione lifted her eyebrow as to why he was laughing.

"Well, goodnight then Hermione." He said as he walked towards the boys stairs.

"Wait!" She called him.

"What?" He asked her.

"Stay with me for a little while longer, please…" she begged him.

"Sure, anything for you." He told her, not knowing that what he said was true.

Hermione and Fred sat by the fire in the common room by themselves while she read to him her book about Noah and Allie. They fell asleep with Fred laying in Hermione's lap and her book still in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2 Ginny's Project

**Chapter 2**

Hermione woke up feeling warmer than usual. Looking down she saw red hair on her chest. Going frigid of the thought that Fred was asleep on her the entire night. What was she going to do? Did she wake him up or just wait until he woke up. Oh dear god what if he gets mad that he's there. Wait what time is it? Did anybody see them there like that? Suddenly she shot up at the thought and Fred hit the floor.

"Oi!" He Blubbered.

"Sorry Fred." She blushed.

"Oh, Hermione, did we fall asleep here?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Yes, we did. We missed breakfast and we have fifteen minutes til' lunch." She looked at the clock on the wall.

"Blimey! That explains the stomach pains." He joked. Normally Hermione would laugh at his jokes but he saw something was bothering her. "Hermione?" he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Where were you just now?"

"Sorry Fred just deep in thought I'm going to go take a shower and get changed I'll see you for lunch." She told him as she got up and ran to her dorm.

"Well that was bit off."

Jumping into the shower to wash off all her make-up and grime from last night she thought back to last night. Rubbing in her shampoo and conditioner that she made to control her hair she started humming to herself. All clean and relaxed she went to get out of the shower, grabbing a towel she wrapped it around her and opened her dresser find what to wear. Deciding on some nice fitting jeans and a low cut t-shirt she threw it all on and ran down stairs into the Dining Hall.

Walking into the Hall she noticed that all of the Gryffindor's were staring at her, she wasn't entirely positive but she guessed it was because of her and Fred. Walking past them she heard some whisper "Isn't she in love with Ron?" or "I thought her and Viktor were seeing each other?" Gathering her courage she sat down next to Ginny who was devilishly smiling at her.

"What? Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"We need to talk later in are dorm room." Ginny demanded.

"Fine." She agreed because she didn't feel like arguing with her plus her best friend was never gonna drop it, when she wanted to know something she would find out. And Hermione was a horrible liar and she knew it. She was glad that Ginny and Hermione had gotten a dorm together and didn't have to share with anyone else.

"Hey Fred, what's wrong with you?" George asked his twin. He knew there was something going on with him and Hermione but he was unsure to what extent it went to.

"What do you mean Georgie?"

"Freddie you've hardly touched your food either you're sick or there's somethin' you're not tellin' me." George knew him too well he had to give him that I mean he was his twin after all.

Hermione finished her food and walked back to her dorm with Ginny talking the entire way. They finally got to their room and Ginny practically pounced on Hermione. It made Hermione trip and fall on the floor.

"Ouch, Ginny what's wrong with you?" she rubbed her butt. Ginny giggled and apologized.

"So, what did you do with Fred last night? Pretty much everybody saw you too cuddled on the couch last night." She grinned ear to ear.

"Actually nothing, I told you Ginny he doesn't like me anyways." Hermione sadly spoke of how loveless her life was.

"You know what we're going to make Fred love you!" Ginny said.

"Wait, no… what do you mean we're?" She asked noticing the sound in her voice she wasn't talking about just her and Ginny.

"Hello Hermione." Luna smiled at her.

"Hi Luna, you told her?" Hermione said all at once.

"I had to I needed back up." She smiled a dashing Weasley smile.

"Ugh, fine. What are we gonna do?"

"Well, I thought that we'd have a party with a strict party guest list. And I know just who to invite." The red head got up and grabbed a piece of paper and a quill. As she began to write down every one's names she thought should attend.

**Guest List**

_Hermione, Ginny (Me), Luna, Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred, George, Katie, Lavender._

"Wait, why is Lavender on the list?" Hermione was a bit jealous of her even though she had over her feelings for Ron. Ginny could see that Lavender still made Hermione uncomfortable, with the whole situation.

"Hermione I know that you don't like her but with Ron there she could keep him distracted…"

"Ooh! Ginny you're such a naughty girl." Luna giggled.

"Fine, I guess. I still don't see how you think you're going to get Fred to notice me."

"Hermione Jean Granger! Quit wallowing! There's plenty to like about you and when were done my brother won't know what hit him."

"I think your very pretty Hermione, you just need to believe in yourself" Luna complimented her and then went on to say something about creatures that nobody could see, and how they followed her because of her lack of confidence.

"Well thank you Luna. And I know I do."

Ginny and Luna went through Hermione's clothes and realized that she had nothing for this occasion and decided they were going to go shopping and on their way out they sent out the invites for the party in the room of requirement. All three girls hurried out of the castle and to the witches dress shops. They looked around for Hermione to find her something Ginny stopped and grabbed something without showing anyone bought it and rushed them out.

"Why'd you make us rush out of the store, I still haven't found anything."

"Hermione I found the perfect thing for you."

Hermione and Luna knew that Ginny had great taste when it came to shopping. But that still scared Hermione a bit because she didn't even see what she had grabbed, that and Ginny had a scary happy look on her face. As they made it back to their dorm room Ginny shoved Hermione into the shower and made her shower with Fred's favorite scent jasmine. Then she laid out a towel and jasmine perfume.

While Hermione was showering she showed Luna the outfit she had picked out. A short black skirt and a white V-line halter-top, she had also grabbed some short heels that were white and lacey. She picked out some matching white lingerie that was see through, and her panties were thongs. Hermione wouldn't be too happy about that fact but she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Hey Luna, could you start setting up for the party."

"Sure, no problem the party starts in a couple hours so I should be able to get it done by then."

"Oh, and Luna make sure there's alcohol."

"Got it."

This was going to a night to remember and she wanted everything to be perfect. As Luna had left an owl had come to the window and she got everyone's responses, they all were coming. Ginny smiled like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland form the muggle movie.

Hermione got out of the shower at the time she heard Luna leave. She opened the door with only a towel wrapped around her. Her hair looked good when it was wet and it gave Ginny an idea. Walking over to her bed she saw what Ginny had picked out for her.

"You don't expect me to honestly wear that do you?"

"Yes, and you will not cannot say no. Now get dressed!" Ginny ordered Hermione about the room and practically dressed her.

"Ginny! I think I know how to dress myself!"

"Sorry!"

Ginny was over anxious about tonight she couldn't wait to show her off to everyone and she hadn't even applied her make-up or started on her hair yet.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**_

**Chapter 3**

Hermione had finally managed to get Ginny to leave and go to the room of requirement. Figuring Luna would still need some help setting up and some company too, of course. Gazing at herself in the bathroom mirror she almost couldn't believe how Ginny managed to get her hair pinned up the way it was and it wasn't frizzy in the slightest bit. Hermione had become nervous about the party and more importantly Fred. She had decided that it would be better to show up a little late that way nobody knew who the party was for.

Sneaking into the room of requirement she still couldn't believe it was past curfew. 10 o' clock, and everybody was there and more to boot. Fred's ex Angelina was there and Krum, there were a bunch of other people that she didn't recognize. How did this turn out to be such a big party she wondered. Hermione walked over to the table where everybody they had **invited** was sitting, plus Krum and Angelina.

Becoming unbearably uncomfortable she turned to leave but Ginny caught her and calmed down. She pulled up a chair between Krum and Ginny. She saw Fred scowl from across the table. Hermione never had a chance to tell Ginny about her issues with Krum. He'd be leaving tomorrow morning to go back to his own school.

Fred had been watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye making sure Krum kept his hands off Hermione. George could see that his twin was unhappy about the seating arrangements not to mention that Angelina sat to Fred's right and himself to his left. Trying to ignore Angelina's constant talking about how she thought her and Fred should get back together.

Hermione squealed loudly when she felt Krum's hand slowly go up her thigh. She jumped up and out of her chair; her face was red from embarrassment.

"I think I'm going to go get something to drink."

"Vait 'ermione I'll go vid you." Viktor called after her. She was out of his sight before he could finish his sentence.

Fred stood up and excused himself from Angelina and went after Hermione. He found her standing by the drinks, and he finally saw what she was wearing and had to swallow before taking another step toward her. Her short black skirt showing off her creamy white legs, and her top that was lower than usual, and her hair was well tamed. She looked gorgeous and he became nervous about talking to her now. Before he reached her he saw a drunken student trying to hit on her but she just brushed him off.

"Mione?"

"Oh, hey Fred." She looked down unable to look up at his face after what had just transpired. He was right about Krum and she had to deal with him tonight.

"What happened?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I want to tell you. You kind of freaked out last time I told you."

"Hermione, please… I promise I won't freak out. Please."

"Well, okay but can I tell you later just in case you do blow up?"

"Sure." Fred grabbed a drink for himself and pulled Hermione back to the group. He made Angelina switch Hermione places.

"Alright let's get this party started." Ginny said grabbing an empty bottle.

"Gin, what are you gonna do with that bottle?" Harry asked her.

"Were gonna play a new game called 7 minutes in heaven." She replied.

Everybody listened to how the muggle game was played. After hearing the instructions they all became excited about going into the closet and snogging someone random. Ginny decided to bump up the time to 15 minutes because 7 minutes just didn't seem like enough time. Hermione on the other hand had started shaking at the idea. Fred could feel Hermione shaking next to him. He would hex Krum if he ended up with Hermione or Ginny.

"Hermione you go first!" Ginny ordered.

"What! Ugh! Fine."

"Wait… switch seats with me."

"Umm, okay?"

Hermione got up and switched with Ginny and sat down next to Harry, grabbing the bottle she spun it vigorously and she chugged her drink. As it slowed down she feared it was landing on Krum and then it stopped. The bottle had pointed at Fred, oh my god it landed on Fred! Her eyes widened and she was so shocked that she wasn't sure she could stand up. Harry nudged Hermione and she stood up and waited for Fred at the door.

Fred walked over to the closet where Hermione stood but not before he saw George's smirk at his twin. He opened the door for Hermione and gestured her to go in first. She smiled up at him and scurried in Fred in tow behind her. Ginny magically locked the door behind them. Hermione and Fred heard the door lock and looked at each other.

Hermione looked around at the closet. Hermione had to hand it to Ginny she went all out it looked like a small bedroom with no windows. There was light but not much of it, she could only see anything if it was 3 inches from her face. It was quiet she wasn't sure if Fred would even consider kissing a girl like her. Moments later she felt Fred bump into her.

"Ouch!"

"Bloody hell, Hermione, I'm sorry, I can't see a thing."

"It's alright Freddie."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Can I, would you, I mean…"

"Fred, it's okay I understand." Hermione sat down on the bed. She thought that Fred didn't want her and she was trying to accept it.

"Wait no! Why is this so hard?" Fred bent down in front of her and cupped her face in his hands looking up at her. He decided that if he was going to kiss her then to just do it and if she didn't like it she would tell him. He stood up and placed one knee on the bed next to her. Leaning into her face he gently brushed his lips against her soft ones. Slipping his tongue out he licked her upper lip hoping she would oblige and open her mouth. When she did slowly explored her mouth enjoying the sweet taste of her innocence.

**Reviews are appreciated! Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She pulled away from him to study his face; luck wasn't on her side though she couldn't see much in the dark lit room. She wanted him to want her but not just because they were stuck in a closet together it feels too forced. Needing to get out of the small room she started to panic. Her breathing became heavy and uneven. Stumbling backwards onto the bed she whimpered and a single tear ran down her face.

Fred became uncomfortable when she pulled away and felt worse when he saw the tear run down her face. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation. Maybe he was wrong about her having an attraction towards him, she probably felt awkward the she was in a closet with her best friends older brother. Stepping back from the bed he sat next to the door waiting for it to magically unlock. Confused and frustrated with his new feelings towards Hermione he sat with his knees up and his arms draping over them, head down.

Crawling to the edge of the bed she went to Fred and just as she touched him the door opened with Angelina, Ginny and Ron on the other side. They both got up and walked out like nothing happened. Angelina threw her arms around Fred not allowing him the solitude that he now wanted. Ron was pestering Hermione about what she did with his brother. George saw this as an opportunity to help his twin. Not knowing exactly what happened between Hermione and Fred but he figured it couldn't be good.

"Freddie, how's about we head to our dorm and get some rest, got quidditch practice tomorrow after all."

"Yeah, sure George."

Hermione looked over at Fred and George and saw that he and his brother were leaving. Uncertainty got to her and she stormed off. On the way back to the Gryffindor common room Hermione ran into someone she most certainly did not want to see, Krum. He turned around and smiled at her, he became very close and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Trying to walk around him he mimicked her movements and she had become stuck.

"Viktor please let me pass, it's late and I wish to go to bed."

"You vouldn't let me touch you but you let **him**."

"No. We didn't do anything." She lied.

"I vill not be ignored." He grabbed her by the arm.

"Krum, I'm not ignoring you I'm just tired honest."

"ermione, I vant you, and vill have vhat I vant." He said squeezing her arm harder.

"You're hurting me."

He smiled at her as if he was getting pleasure in what he was about to do. His lips came crashing down on her. His lips were hard and sloppy, she didn't respond nor did he let her move. Trying to push him off her only made him angrier and held her tighter to him. He slammed her up against a brick wall causing her to knock the wind out of her. Her hair pins fell out and she couldn't think straight. Ripping her blouse open causing her buttons to pop off her shirt as they scattered everywhere. Regaining coherent thoughts she looked around hoping nobody was around. He smacked her face leaving a red mark that would bruise holding in the urge to cry, she would not give him the satisfaction. Unable to reach her wand she kneed him in the groin and ran as fast as she could to the Gryffindor common room.

As the door shut behind her she steadied her breathing. She hadn't noticed that she slowly sank to the floor and then curled up wrapping her arms around her legs. Then someone un-expectantly came and sat next to her and sat next to her. Lifting her head up she saw Neville staring at her in a comforting gaze. She smiled up at him and leaned on his shoulder.

"Hermione! what happened!?"

"It's a long story could you possibly get Ginny or maybe Harry."

"Sure, you gonna be okay for a minute?"

"Yeah, and Neville…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Hermione shivered after he left, she had goose bumps on her arms. Waiting for Neville to return she began to think about the past couple days. Too much has been going on, she wasn't sure she could handle any more stress. How was she supposed to face Fred now? Not to mention she hadn't got any study time in the past couple days.

Neville returned with Harry, not who she expected him to return with but Ginny was probably held up. Harry instantly sat down and comforted her, he didn't know what happened but he could imagine even if he didn't want to. He was angry he wanted to know who did this, but he wouldn't abandon her. Taking off his sweater he gave it to her and turned around while she slipped it over her new shirt. He guided her to the couch and wrapped his arm around her brushing her hair with his hand.

"Hermione"

"Yes?"

"Who did this to you?"

"Harry… I" Hermione started to speak about the situation when Fred and George came through the portrait. They both froze George acted first to comfort her. Fred stood there and she saw anger come into his eyes. He knew and she was embarrassed. Fred was about to go into a rage and probably get sent to Azkaban for killing another wizard, if it wasn't for George who stopped him. Hermione held her face in her hands ashamed of how she looked; she didn't want him to see her this way. George kneeled in front of her trying to get Hermione to look at him but she refused to look at anyone. Fred to a seat on the other side of her putting his arm around her waist and with his other hand he gently removed her hands. He frowned knowing that he could have prevented this, if only he would watched her better.


End file.
